


The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brighest.

by SatanDaddy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Overdosing, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanDaddy/pseuds/SatanDaddy
Summary: The hopeless people try the hardest.---This is set after the Nogitsune. The aftermath of it.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really gotta stop all this depressing stuff.
> 
> Follow my insta @mhm_thats_right if you like depressed quotes 🤷😂

As soon as his bedroom door shuts, his facade crumbles.

The day had been tough. 

Stiles had hoped- _hoped to God_ that one of his friends would notice. One of friends would care enough to check up on him. Ask him how he was doing. Just _be there._

He'd hoped _at least one_ would.

But they didn't even look at him.

They didn't even fucking look at him.

And that didn't hurt. Nope. It was fine.

It's not like Scott and him had been best friends for the past 13 years. It's not like he did everything for Scott. It's not like he ran himself ragged making sure Scott was safe. (Or at least as safe as you could be in a supernatural world).

It's not like he could blame Scott.

He killed Allison after all.

He eyed the bottle of adderall pills on his desk. It wouldn't be hard. Just a few more than the limit and he'd be gone. Happy. At peace.

No one cared anyway, they'd made that obvious.

So he took a handful of pills with a shaky hand. One for his hope. One for his trust. One for happiness. One for his sanity.

One for some peace.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't the goodbye that hurt. It was the memories. The flashbacks. The leftovers of Stiles. His locker, covered in messages and goodbyes from people who didn't even know him. From people who despised him. From people who wanted to make themselves feel better. His room, still so full of Stiles. Posters and books and research. His scent.

The scent that should have woken Scott up. Reminded him who Stiles was and what had happened to him. Reminded him that even though Stiles smiled, he wasn't happy or over the Nogitsune. That it wasn't his fault. The scent of sadness and loneliness and hopelessness.

Scott should have talked to Stiles. Should've prevented this. Should, should, should.

Now he was gone.

Scott now realised.

The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The hopeless people try the hardest.

And that was Stiles 

Scott was just realising it too late.


End file.
